


Wherever with you I'm home

by Nightworldlove



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Catra is still her smug self though, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and fluff and then some more fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post canon, Slight angsty-ish moment, Some swearing here and there, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, catradora, domestic feels, post s5, slight hurt/comfort that is, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: After everything, Catra and Adora just spend some time together, because they deserve it. Of course there's still plenty of stuff to do and work on, but for now; they just have some catching up to do.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-ra) minimal
Comments: 16
Kudos: 176
Collections: Himmelslieds Collection of Catradora Goodness





	Wherever with you I'm home

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually started writing this on May 18th; three days after S5 came out. Took me nearly a month, but I can truthfully say that I am happy with how this one came out! This fic started out based on an idea by AJ, but I'll put the links in the end-notes, as to not spoil anything.
> 
> It was not planned to have this escalate into a 10k+ fic, but hope you'll enjoy reading it regardless! Huge thanks to Dave, who is now officially my beta-reader! <3 Seriously, I cannot thank you enough because your input and constant encouragement really motivates me to write and keep trying to improve o3o
> 
> Please let me know what you think by commenting? It really validates and motivates us writers to keep doing what we do, it means the world to us when people leave comments! <3
> 
> Enjoy! o3o

**Wherever with you I'm home**

_12.06.2020_

* * *

Light blues had been replaced by bright oranges, pinks and deep reds as the sun descended closer to the horizon, casting the planet in warm red-ish hues. A soft breeze rustled the leaves on the trees and made the grass dance back and forth gently. 

As a hand took hold of her own, Adora turned sideways, her lips curling upwards as her eyes met Catra’s. 

“Hey Adora,” Catra grinned as she brought Adora’s hand up to her lips and kissed Adora’s knuckles without breaking eye-contact. 

Adora felt a blush creep onto her cheeks and her heartbeat picking up speed a little in response. “Hey,” she whispered softly and caressed Catra’s cheek with the back of her hand. 

As Adora’s hand caressed her cheek, Catra started purring softly, leaning into the caress. “Are you alright?” she asked, causing Adora to raise her brows. 

“Yeah, why?” As Adora saw the pink hue on Catra’s freckled cheeks increase, she grinned knowingly. “You miss me already?” she teased. 

With a huff, Catra crossed her arms and scrunched her nose as her cheeks grew warmer. “Maybe.” Her eyes avoided Adora’s, but Catra could feel Adora’s eyes on her, she just _knew_ Adora was looking at her with a smug grin. “What about it?” She froze when she felt Adora’s hand gently take her chin, forcing her to look at Adora. 

“Missed you too,” Adora whispered softly and flashed Catra a loving smile as the flutters in her stomach intensified once again. Her heart seemed to melt in her chest when she noticed Catra’s ears relaxing and Catra’s arms wrapping around her neck. As Catra gently pulled, Adora leaned down a little, tilting Catra’s chin upwards a bit more. She hesitated just for a moment, as she wanted to be sure Catra was okay with this. However, before Adora could speak, Catra’s lips were pressed against her own.

As her lips kissed Adora’s, Catra felt her heart flutter in her chest, filling her entire body with a pleasant warmth. Despite having kissed Adora several times before, it still felt new and exciting. Her ears twitched as they picked up a sound, her eyes opened and were blinded by a bright glowing light surrounding Adora. Catra leaned back and watched Adora in awe as she once again transformed into She-ra. “Adora…” At this point, Catra didn’t even try to fight it anymore and just let Adora lift her up, wrapping her legs around Adora’s waist. When the glowing finally dulled a bit, Catra shook her head with a soft sigh. “ _Really_ Adora…?” she chuckled as she saw her girlfriend blush profusely. “Again?” 

As soon as she realized what happened, Adora felt her cheeks blush intensely. A nervous chuckle rose from her throat and worked its way out. “Oops?” she avoided Catra’s eyes, until she felt Catra’s forehead against her own. 

“You’re such an idiot,” Catra replied and pressed her lips against Adora’s again. Her arms wrapped around Adora’s neck loosely while her tail wrapped around one of Adora’s arms. Her body was flooded by a sense of intense happiness, knowing she’d get to kiss Adora as many times as she wanted to, from now on. Sure, there was plenty of stuff they still had to discuss and work on, but Catra wasn’t as worried about any of that anymore. Because she had Adora, and as long as they had each other, nothing really bad could happen. They promised.

Adora leaned her head on Catra’s shoulder as they admired the last bits of sunshine that were slowly swallowed by the horizon. The moon had long since risen and was now shining brighter and brighter in the darkening sky, accompanied by more stars than they could ever count. Adora was certain she would never get sick of watching the stars, especially watching them with Catra beside her. It felt _right_ , she realized. Usually her mind would constantly be full with a frenzy of thoughts, though right now it felt blissfully calm in her head. 

As they watched the sky, Catra quirked a brow as a few stars caught her attention, something about it looked familiar. “Hey Adora?” she asked, her voice not much louder than a mere whisper. 

“Hmm?” 

“Is it just me or do those stars look familiar?” Catra pointed at the small group of stars she was referring to, and felt Adora lift her head to try and find the stars Catra was pointing at. As Adora didn’t reply after some time, Catra turned her head, only to catch Adora looking at _her_ instead. “Up _there_ , dummy.” 

As her cheeks flushed, Adora giggled before saying: “Sorry, I got distracted.” Adora decided not to respond to the way Catra rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at her. Instead, she let her eyes follow Catra’s arm and eventually fingers, to find a small group of stars that indeed looked familiar. Though she couldn’t quite put her finger on it, so she shrugged. 

“Weird,” Catra muttered and lowered her arm again. “It is pretty though.” As she moved her eyes sideways, she had to keep herself from sighing once more as she caught Adora looking at her again.

“Hmhm, sure is,” Adora whispered as she looked at Catra lovingly. The moment Catra’s eyes turned her way, she bit her lip while her whole face blushed. “The stars, I mean, of course.” 

“Nice try, Adora.” With a grin Catra wrapped her arm around Adora’s back, her hand holding onto Adora’s side and pulling the blonde closer. It was almost ridiculous how her heart skipped when Adora’s hand found its way around Catra’s side and soft lips pressed against the edge of her jaw. Her breathing hitched slightly and Catra thought Adora hadn’t noticed it, until a soft giggle sounded in one of her ears. The sound was one Catra had missed terribly over the years and cherished every time Adora produced one ever since Catra had finally left the Horde as well. 

“I love you too,” Adora whispered and pressed a kiss just below Catra’s ear. She could swear she was melting as Adora heard Catra purr, filling her stomach with flutters in response. 

“You really are an idiot,” Catra muttered while uselessly trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. 

“I know.” Catra was grateful for the sudden breeze of cool air, as her cheeks were almost too warm to handle at this point. “Just let me know when you want to go back inside.” Instead of replying, Catra merely nodded. She looked back up at the sky again and noticed the last streaks of pink were now gone too. The only light came from the moon which now shone brightly between the stars, it was oddly mesmerizing. 

After a few moments she glanced sideways, watching Adora silently. The look that was in Adora’s eyes filled her with pleasant warmth and caused the corners of her lips to curl up into a smile. Adora had always been beautiful to her, but since she left the Horde it seemed like Adora’s beauty had only increased. Or maybe it was simply because Catra had finally admitted to both herself and Adora that she loved Adora, and thus allowed herself to think of Adora as such. She still hadn’t really forgiven herself for the way she acted, even though Adora had told her multiple times that they both had made mistakes and they would be okay. The regret she felt would probably never disappear, perhaps that was for the best. 

“Catra?” Adora repeated, growing somewhat worried. Her hand released Catra’s side which caused the brunette to finally look at her fully. “You are worrying again, aren’t you?” Adora made sure to keep her voice neutral, reaching for Catra’s hand with her own. Their fingers intertwined and she offered Catra a gentle and comforting squeeze. 

Instantly Catra turned to face Adora and shot her a glare, about to snap at her defensively when she heard Melog growling. Apparently Melog had been laying on the ground by the open doors, their head now lifted up. Catra’s ears lowered and she took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “Maybe a little,” she finally admitted. The way Adora smiled at her calmed her down even more, it comforted her. 

“That’s alright, just don’t lose yourself in it.” Adora was incredibly proud of how Catra had managed to keep herself from snapping at Adora. She was glad that Melog really seemed to help Catra with accepting and dealing with her emotions. Adora had witnessed Catra’s progression over the last few weeks. Everyone had noticed, in fact. 

“It’s hard, but I try not to.” As Adora squeezed her hand again in encouragement, Catra smiled. “Thank you… for pulling me out.” This time she leaned her head on Adora’s shoulder, purring softly as Adora caressed her short hair. 

The night chill didn’t keep Catra from falling asleep, as Adora heard how Catra’s breathing had evened out and the grip on her hand had become loose. Adora smiled as she tenderly kissed the top of Catra’s head, in between the fluffy ears. 

When she heard Melog beside her, Adora turned her head to face the large feline. As Melog yawned at her, Adora nodded with a grin. “Looks like the kittens could all use some rest, huh? Honestly, I should too.” She carefully lifted Catra up into her arms before getting up, smiling widely as Catra subconsciously wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck, her head still resting on Adora’s shoulder. With Melog right beside her and Catra in her arms, Adora made her way back inside, closing the doors behind them. 

After she laid Catra down onto the bed, Adora took off her boots and jacket and pulled the elastic from her hair, causing it to spill down onto her back and shoulders. After a moment of hesitation, Adora stripped out of her shirt and pants before getting on the bed and snuggling close to Catra. She let out a content sigh when Catra curled up against her while Melog took the same position at the foot end of the bed. With both Catra and Melog purring, Adora felt her eyelids droop and sleep pulling at her as well, she gave in with a smile and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

  
  


The first thing Catra noticed as she woke was that the space next to her was empty, meaning Adora had left the bed. She was instantly awake as a panicked sound worked its way out of her throat, Melog appeared beside her and told her Adora was on the balcony. “Oh.” She sagged back down again, but her heart was still racing in her chest.

“Catra?!” 

Her tail became bushy and her ears flattened against her head as Catra flinched at the sudden burst of Adora’s voice in the room. “ _What?!_ ”

Adora stood in the door opening with her sword in front of her, ready to strike. Her body relaxed as both Melog and Catra looked at her, without too much urgency. When she noticed the state of Catra’s ears and tail, she shrunk with embarrassment. “Sorry, I got worried when I heard you…” Adora apologized, sheathing her sword with a flustered expression on her face. 

Her heart liquified in her chest as she watched Adora standing there with a flustered expression, rubbing her neck sheepishly. Catra thought of how cute her girlfriend was and made her way over to Adora, wrapping her arms around Adora’s waist before leaning up to press a kiss on Adora’s lips. The kiss was lazy and soft, but oh so pleasant. Especially when Adora’s arms wrapped around her own waist and gently scratched her lower back. The flutters in her stomach woke from their slumber as she felt Adora’s tongue brush over her lips, to which Catra willingly parted them. She prepared herself to be lifted again, as well as being nearly blinded by bright light. But when neither of those things happened, Catra broke their kiss by leaning back. “What? No light show this time?” she teased with a smug grin. “Not going to sweep me off my feet?” 

“Wha—Oh.” Adora let out a deep sigh, but couldn’t keep herself from laughing at Catra’s smug expression. “I mean, I could jus—”

“Don’t you dare.” Catra chuckled as she rested her forehead against Adora’s, both of them smiling blissfully. “There’s no need for She-ra right now, just Adora.” 

The tip of her nose brushed against Catra’s and Adora giggled quietly. “Good thing I’m not planning on going anywhere, then.” She lifted one of her hands to rest it against Catra’s freckled cheek, caressing it with her thumb tenderly. “If something does come up, I’ll take you with me.” It was a promise rather than a statement, because she didn’t _want_ to go anywhere without Catra. Not now that they finally were together again, especially after everything they’d been through. 

Just when Catra was about to kiss Adora again, her stomach growled loudly, causing both of them to look down before bursting into laughter. “You think Sparkles has food anywhere in this place?” Adora nodded at her and pecked her cheek hastily before pulling Catra along, out of the room. 

  
  


“Look who decided to finally join us!” Glimmer exclaimed the moment Catra and Adora appeared in the dining room. Bow shook his head with a sigh, but didn’t say anything. 

From the corner of her eye, Adora saw Catra glare at Glimmer, before rolling her eyes at the Queen. “Morning to you too, Glimmer. Good morning Bow,” she greeted while squeezing Catra’s hand. 

“Good morning Adora, Catra. Did you guys sleep well?” Bow offered them a kind smile, ignoring the way Catra and Glimmer made faces at each other. 

Sitting down next to Bow, Adora nodded. Likewise, ignoring the teasing behavior between her girlfriend and Glimmer. “Actually, I wanted to ask you about something.”

“Ask away! You want some too?” Adora gratefully took one of the sweetbreads Bow handed her, then handed the basket to Catra without looking.

“Did you happen to see the stars last night?” she asked after swallowing a bite. “There was a small group of stars that looked oddly familiar, but I’m not sure…” Her eyes widened as Bow shot Adora an enormous grin, excitement sparking in his eyes while scooting closer to her.

“Which direction?” Bow asked and waited patiently for Adora to finish chewing. “I assume you were on the balcony of your room?” He smiled as Adora nodded at that. 

“Uhh, Catra pointed it out to me.” 

“Catra?”

“Sparkles did it!” 

Adora sighed while Glimmer started protesting, "Did not!" Adora let them bicker for just another moment before intervening.

“Catra, babe. Regardless of who did what, can you just tell Bow about those stars we saw last night?” It was somewhat comical how Catra just stared at her for a few seconds, clearly surprised.

“Bow, I didn’t do anything. Don’t give me that look,” Glimmer said with a huff and continued to eat her breakfast. 

“Whatever. Stars, right. Uhh, they were just a bit to the right…?” As everyone looked at her, Catra shrunk a little. “I don’t know, okay?” To avoid having to say anything else, Catra stuffed the sweetbread in her mouth, tearing off a piece and started chewing dramatically. 

Bow tapped his chin a few times in thought, Adora continued eating while patiently waiting for Bow to respond. As she finished her sweetbread and was reaching out to grab another, Bow suddenly snapped his fingers with a triumphant expression on his face. “I think I have an idea of which ones you saw,” he exclaimed and looked around, searching for something.

“What do you need?” Glimmer asked and smiled when Bow replied that he was looking for paper and either a pen or pencil. “I’ll be right back!” she said and without any further warning, she disappeared into a purple-pink glittery cloud. Before any of them was able to say anything, Glimmer reappeared again, handing Bow the requested paper and a pencil. 

“Thanks, Glim,” Bow said as he took the items and kissed Glimmer when she leaned forward. 

“Yuck.” Adora whipped her head around and raised one of her brows at Catra’s comment. “What?”

“Jealous?” Glimmer teased with a smug grin. Her hands on her hips as she looked at Catra, who snorted in reply.

“You wish. Nah, arrow boy’s all yours.” Adora shook her head with a grin as Catra took her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Glimmer muttered, followed by a sigh as she sat down again. 

“Okay, since we’re even now. Bow?” Adora interjected, shifting the focus back to the subject of the stars they had seen last night. Bow nodded and started sketching, Adora leaning closer to watch.

“Catra?” Bow asked after he put down the pencil and looked at the brunette. 

With half a sweetbread between her teeth, Catra’s ears perked up as she turned to face the others. “Huh?” Adora snorted as Catra spoke with the food still half in and out her mouth. 

Bow couldn’t help but chuckle, then held up the paper, having it face Catra. “Did it look like this?” 

“There were no lines…” 

“Those are just there to indicate the sha—Hold on.” He put the paper down again and used the pencil’s eraser to remove the lines, then held the paper up again. “There, better?” 

After a second or two, Catra swallowed the food she had been chewing on, and nodded. “Yeah, that’s spot on, actually.” When Bow pumped his fist with a smug grin, Catra rolled her eyes. “Nerd.” 

Glimmer scoffed, but Bow just smiled. “Thank you.” 

“That wasn’t a compl—”

“Catra, please just—” Adora interrupted, placing a hand on Catra’s arm. 

Her girlfriend sighed before muttering, “Fine.” Catra just offered Bow a simple nod, then the corners of her lips curled upwards the slightest bit. 

“That is a cluster which is part of the Monoceros constellation,” Bow explained, “This cluster is called Messier fifty.” 

Adora blinked with confusion, “That’s a strange name…” To which Bow just shrugged. “But thanks Bow, that is so cool! It looks like…” The smile on her face slowly disappeared, as memories flashed back into her mind.

“Hey, are you alright?” Glimmer and Bow asked simultaneously, their faces worried. Catra took Adora’s hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Adora swallowed as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force the images out, without success. Suddenly she was overwhelmed by flashbacks, her heart pounding in her chest rapidly as her lungs felt like they closed off. Her breathing became shallow and rapid as the world around her disappeared, the sounds muffled and distant. Images of the failsafe flashed in her mind’s eye, how she felt herself slipping away as the heart of Etheria was above her, about to destroy everything. The way Catra’s voice had called out for her desperately, it hurt… But she was frozen, Adora was no longer in control of her body as she slipped away further. 

Glimmer and Bow’s worry increased, as well as Catra’s. She looked up at the two and nodded at them, “Sparkles, can you get Melog?” Glimmer nodded and teleported instantly. “Can you get her some cold water?” Bow nodded with a determined look and rushed off. 

Catra got up and placed herself in Adora’s lap, her legs over one of the arm rests of Adora’s chair while she held the blonde loosely in her arms. With one hand she caressed Adora’s head, while the other rubbed slow and gentle circles on her girlfriend’s back. “It’s alright Adora, breathe. I’m here, we’re safe now,” she whispered softly while cradling Adora. Glimmer blinked back into the room with Melog beside her, who instantly walked over to the two of them. 

As she felt something bump into her leg, Catra turned her face slightly, her eyes connecting with Melog’s. As they mewled softly, Catra nodded, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure she is.” Melog made themself a little bigger, until they were tall enough on their legs to gently press their head against Adora’s arm and started to purr. Catra followed, purring softly as she kept whispering to Adora, trying to get through to her. “I am here, Adora. I’m not letting go, just breathe with me.” She only looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Glimmer offered her a reassuring smile with a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. 

“We’re all here, Adora.” It was right then that Bow returned with a few glasses and a pitcher full of water, assumingly cold water, as there was condensation on the glass that held it. 

Bow nodded, set the pitcher and glasses down on the table before gently placing a hand on Catra’s other shoulder and one on Adora’s. “You’re not alone in this,” he said reassuringly.

The images slowed, but the painful pounding of her heart had not. Her lungs hurt as they burned while she desperately tried to breathe, it was as if she was drowning and couldn’t get herself to the surface while swimming as hard and as fast as she could. Her arms felt incredibly weak and everything felt cold, which made her realize she was trembling. “Adora.” It was faint, but she was certain someone called for her. “You’re safe, Adora. You’re not alone, we’re all here and safe.” As much as she wanted to call out, her muscles didn’t respond as she tried to move them. She tried to reach out, but her arms stayed limply at her sides, heavy and weak. 

“Adora, please come back to me…” Her heart skipped as she recognized Catra’s voice, it was somewhat muddled and distant, but it was undoubtedly Catra’s voice. She would recognize that voice anywhere. The images started to blur little by little, the cold dissipating as warmth slowly returned. Her arms ached still, but felt less heavy and weak now. Her heart was still beating rapidly in her chest, but no longer pounding painfully. A soothing rumbling sound seeped into her, causing her heart to slow down a little more. Her lungs no longer burned, though breathing was still difficult. But she felt determined to get to Catra, she wouldn’t lose her again. She _couldn’t_ lose her again, she _had_ to get back to Catra. 

“Catr—” Her voice was strained and barely audible, it hurt to speak. Her breathing became more shallow once again, increasing speed as her lungs desperately tried to get some air into them. 

As her ears caught the low sound, Catra felt her heart skip as relief washed over her. “I’m here Adora, you’re doing great. Just focus on my voice and try to breathe with me, alright?” She inhaled slowly through her nose, held her breath for about five seconds, then slowly exhaled through her mouth. 

Bow and Glimmer had given them some space, by sitting down on a chair on either side of Adora’s. Catra was grateful that the two hadn’t left, but rather given them some space. “She’s coming back,” Glimmer said softly, to which Bow nodded.

“Of course, she’s strong. We’ll be right here when she does.” 

Catra’s voice became clearer and Adora focused on the sound of it, while trying to follow Catra’s instructions. 

“Yeah, that’s right. Breathe with me, babe,” Catra whispered with a small smile. Adora’s body had nearly stopped trembling, and she was no longer hyperventilating, though Adora’s breathing was still a bit faster than usual. 

“C-Catra—” 

“I’m here, Adora, I’m here,” Catra whispered soothingly, while still rubbing Adora’s back gently. “You’re safe.” Melog moved their head back, only to softly lick Adora’s arm. “Melog, what are you—oh.” Catra let out a soft sigh and nodded as Melog explained they were trying to help ground Adora again, which made sense. Catra put a little more pressure into her fingers as she rubbed up and down Adora’s back. 

She finally managed to open her eyes, only to close them again not a second later. The light was too bright, too much for her eyes to handle. Adora felt Catra’s warm hands on her back and head, then processed the sensation of something warm, wet and somewhat rough against her arm. “Me-log?” The sensation disappeared, “Catr-a?” 

“Hey Adora,” Catra replied, her voice no louder than a whisper. She leaned back a little, the corners of her lips curling up into a small smile. As Adora’s eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times, Catra’s smile grew bigger, relief washing over her. When she felt Adora’s arms wrap around her tightly, Catra felt her heart lurch almost painfully. It was awful to see Adora like this, but she would make sure to help her girlfriend through it. Just as Adora had helped her countless times before when she had an episode. 

Adora sucked in a deep breath as she buried her face into Catra’s chest, clinging to her like a lifeline. “I’m sor—”

“Shh, there’s nothing for you to apologize for,” Catra interrupted. She pressed a kiss on the crown of Adora’s head as she embraced the blonde, softly rocking them from side to side. “Just focus on your breathing right now, alright?” Adora nodded. “Just breathe with me.” 

“Are you feeling better?” Glimmer asked, to which Adora nodded. “You know, Catra might be an ass—”

“Hey!” Catra protested with a hiss, her tail thick and ears flattening.

Glimmer continued on, after acknowledging Catra’s protest by sticking out her tongue to the brunette. “But she really jumped right to action, making me get Melog.”

“And she had me get you some water,” Bow added. “Speaking of which,” he continued and poured Adora a glass of cold water, handing it to her. “Here, drink.” 

With a sheepish nod, Adora accepted the glass, set it to her lips and started to drink its contents. “Thanks…” she muttered softly, still feeling a little embarrassed. 

“That’s what friends are for, Adora.” Bow smiled and nodded, agreeing with Glimmer. 

“Best Friend Squad has each other’s backs.” Both Glimmer and Bow smiled widely, while Catra rolled her eyes with a sigh, but smiled as well. 

“Yeah, what they said. The name is still dumb, though.” Catra was glad to see Adora chuckle at that, meaning Adora was completely back again.

“No, it’s not!”

“Hey, I came up with it! It’s not _that_ bad!”

“Oh, _come on_ arrow boy, just admit that it’s a lame name.” 

“I like it!” 

“Catra, leave Bow alone!” 

“Calm down, Sparkles. He can handle it.” 

Adora simply watched the three bickering with a small, but amused smile. She was grateful to have such great friends and an amazing girlfriend. 

Catra smirked as she looked behind her, Adora was still quite a bit behind; some things hadn’t changed. “Still can’t keep up with me!” She called back to the blonde as she turned her eyes back to where she was going. 

“You run on all fours, that’s not fair! You always cheat!” 

“This is how I always run! Sore loser much?” Her ears swiveled back as they picked up a sound, causing Catra to turn her head once more. She nearly stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Adora pull out her sword. “Don’t you fucking dare, Adora!” she warned. 

Adora let out a sigh as she put her sword back, “Fine!” She kept running as fast as she could, but there was just no way in winning this from Catra. 

“Nice of you to join me, _princess_ ,” Catra teased when Adora reached her. Before Adora had the chance to respond, Catra leaned in close and pressed her lips on those of Adora; tasting the saltiness of the sweat. 

She melted into the kiss and her arms automatically wrapped themselves around Catra’s waist, pulling her closer. When Catra leaned back, breaking their kiss, Adora flashed her a smug grin. “Oh, did you miss me?”

“What? No! Pfft, _please_ ” Catra sputtered, giving Adora a little shove. “...Maybe.” 

“Ahw, so you _did_ miss me?” 

“Don’t make a big deal out of it, nerd.” Adora’s grin grew even wider, triumphant even. 

“But Catra,” Adora replied in a sing-song voice, “You _are_ a big deal, to me.” 

Her nose scrunched and her eyes narrowed in response, though her stomach filled itself with flutters. “You’re such a sap.” 

“You love it,” Adora teased, pressing her lips to the tip of Catra’s nose with a playful smile. As Catra opened her mouth to speak, Adora shook her head. “Nah ah, don’t even try to deny it. I _know_ you do.” A chuckle rose in her throat when Catra simply rolled her eyes with a soft sigh. She let out a sudden squeal when Catra tickled her in retaliation, causing Adora to try and squirm out of Catra’s reach, without much luck. Instead she tripped and fell backwards, only to be caught by Catra before hitting the ground.

“I got you.” Catra grinned, until Adora’s lips curled up into a devious smirk. “What are you—?” She never got to finish her sentence as she yelped when Adora’s foot hooked around one of hers, causing Catra to lose her balance and sending them both flying to the ground. “Oh, _now_ you’re on!”

“You’re not winning _this_ one, Catra.” Adora smirked as she used her weight and rolled herself on top of Catra, taking revenge by tickling her girlfriend back. She nearly sneezed when the tip of Catra’s tail tickled below her nose, which only caused Adora to tickle Catra in return with more determination. She couldn’t help but chuckle as Catra’s laughter filled the open air, but was surprised by the brunette suddenly flipping them over, somehow. 

“Oh, really?” Catra challenged as she sat on top of Adora, her tail joining her hands as she tickled the blonde without mercy. “Watch me.” She felt her heart buzzing in her chest as Adora’s laughter embraced her and she watched her girlfriend’s cheeks take on a deep pink hue, eyes watering as the laughter continued. The grin on Catra had grown, lips parted and teeth exposed as she laughed triumphantly. 

They rolled around in the grass for a bit, until it became evident that neither of them was going to either win or lose. Eventually they both fell with their backs into the soft green grass, panting heavily with cheeks burning and aching from laughter. 

Catra turned her head to face Adora, watching her girlfriend gaze up at the sky. Several strands had escaped from Adora’s ponytail and were now loosely framing the side of her face. Catra tried to quell the urge to reach out and brush the strands behind the blonde’s ear, as she preferred to admire Adora for a bit longer. The fact that both of them were here, together, still kind of blew her mind. Her being here with Adora by her side, not having to worry about anything for a little while, it made her happier than Catra could have ever even dared to imagine. 

When Adora turned her eyes to the side, she caught Catra looking at her, to which her cheeks responded with an intense blush. She wanted to say something, but her brain failed her. All she could think was how beautiful Catra looked and how cute Catra’s freckles were. As her eyes fell on a pair of familiar lips curled up into a sweet smile, with the tips of incisors peeking out, Adora bit her lip as she thought of how soft those lips felt against her own. All she had to do was either scoot or roll over onto her side, lean in and her lips would find Catra’s. Regardless, she didn’t move and instead felt Catra’s hand find hers, their fingers intertwined and Adora let out a soft sigh when she felt Catra’s thumb rub circles over the base of her own. 

She had not missed the way Adora had sucked in her lower lip and bit down on it as her eyes focused in on Catra’s lips. She reached out with her hand and let her fingers intertwine with Adora’s, then her thumb caressed the spot between the base of Adora’s thumb and index finger. Her lips spread more, baring more of her teeth in a bright smile. 

“Like what you see?” she teased, her voice not much louder than a whisper. Tingles fluttered in her stomach when Adora giggled while nodding in response. “Good,” she whispered and rolled herself onto her side, their hands disconnecting, only for their opposite hands to find each other instead. 

“I can’t wish for a better view,” Adora confessed, her cheeks flushed, giggling when Catra’s tail loosely wrapped around her midsection. Her eyes watched closely as Catra leaned closer, until Adora felt the warm breath against her lips, sending a few pleasant shivers through her. 

“ _Hey Adora,_ ” Catra whispered, an enticing smirk decorating her features. The way Adora got flustered made Catra’s heart swell, her girlfriend was not only breathtakingly beautiful, she was ridiculously cute. Just like Adora’s giggles were one of Catra’s favorite sounds, along with Adora’s laugh. As if on cue, the blonde giggled, sending another wave of pleasant flutters into her abdomen. Catra felt her heart melt and leaned down further, until her lips brushed against Adora’s. “Have I ever told you how amazing your lips feel?” Not allowing Adora to actually answer her rhetorical question, Catra pressed her lips against Adora's. The kiss was soft and sweet, tender and slow. There was a gentle breeze that rustled the grass around them and played with their hair, tickling their faces while their lips melted into each other. Catra let out a blissful sigh as Adora’s tongue brushed against the seam where her lips met, instantly she parted them and soon felt Adora’s tongue meet her own. 

As Catra kissed her, Adora felt as if she was about to float. The kiss was soft, gentle and slow, Adora was melting into it as her heart picked up speed in her chest. A pleasant spark went through her skin when her tongue brushed against Catra’s and her body went nearly completely limp, a haze settling over her mind. It was a good thing she was lying down, because Adora was certain that if they had been standing her legs would have given out. Her limbs felt weak, though surprisingly it didn’t bother her in the slightest. With Catra she felt safe, there was no reason to be scared, not anymore. If either of them would fall, they both knew that the other would catch them. It was a fact that didn’t need to be put into words, since they both _felt_ it. 

They made out for what felt like _hours_ , but still neither of them felt like stopping. It was like an unspoken agreement that they had a lot of catching up to do, for all the time they could have been making out if they had confessed their feelings to each other years ago. Though no amount of making out would ever be enough, they couldn’t get enough of each other and neither would even _think_ of protesting. 

Adora raised her leg and hooked it around Catra’s, successfully pulling the brunette on top of her. She broke their kiss with a smirk, “ _Hey Catra._ ” Adora watched Catra’s eyes widen but for only a moment, until the brunette flashed her a smug grin. 

“Smooth, I like it.” Without wasting any more words on it, Catra reunited their lips once more. She purred softly as she felt Adora’s arms wrap around her waist, hands creeping underneath her shirt and caressing her lower back. 

  
  


When something wet hit her ear, Catra woke up with an annoyed hiss, which woke Adora up instantly as well. They had dozed off and thus not realized dark clouds had gathered in the sky, looming over Brightmoon. Another drop hit Catra’s other ear, resulting in her tail puffing up and her ears to flatten against her head. 

“Oh shit…” Adora breathed as she looked straight up, getting up after Catra jumped onto all fours and hissing in dismay. Without any further thought, Adora shrugged off her jacket and held it above Catra in order to try to shield her girlfriend from the rain. But it was clear that it wouldn’t make much of a difference soon, as the rain increased. Where there had been just a few drops merely a minute ago, it was now raining hard enough for Adora’s hair to stick to her forehead, neck and shoulders. “Come on, let’s get back.” 

“I hate it!” Catra complained, hissing to emphasize her annoyance. “ _Please_ , let’s.” 

It was harder for Adora not to laugh than she thought it would be, but Catra simply looked adorable when she was grumpy. The way Catra’s tail was still puffed up, wrapped around her body to avoid it from getting rained on was funnier than it should be. In all honesty, Adora didn’t mind the rain at all, but knew how much Catra hated it. She ran as fast as she could, but the jacket was soaked through and started dripping onto Catra.

Every time a big drop fell on her, all the hairs on her body raised. Catra wished they were back at the castle already, goodness did she hate getting wet, she hated rain and most of all, she honestly _despised_ getting wet _because_ of the rain. Not just the feeling of being drenched, but the way all her hair would puff up once it dried wasn’t something she looked forward to. Where was Sparkles when you needed her? “Ugh, now would be a great time for Sparkles to appear,” she growled. Her mood had soured severely, the only thing that kept her from lashing out completely, was her girlfriend. Adora was being extremely sweet and tried to shield her from the rain as much as possible and hadn’t commented on her many complaints at all. 

Adora let out a chuckle at that, as she agreed that it would be amazing if Glimmer could just appear and teleport them straight inside the castle. “Sadly, she would have to know exactly where we are…” As Catra growled and let out a deep sigh, Adora apologized. 

They finally saw the entrance of the castle and both of them sighed in relief, as the rain had not slowed in the slightest. Adora lowered her drenched jacket and her eyes fell on the cuff bracelet around her forearm. “I could’ve just transformed it into a shield…” she muttered, tempted to facepalm at her own stupidity. Why had she not thought of that? She flinched when Catra turned to face her, eye twitching and brows furrowed. 

“... You only think of that _now_?!” Catra snapped in frustration. Upon seeing Adora’s reaction, she winced and inhaled deeply. “I didn’t mean to snap at you…” Catra still wasn’t very good at apologizing, but she knew Adora didn’t need to be explained to; Adora knew Catra well enough to recognize a disguised apology. “Thanks for keeping me dry most of the way with your jacket, babe…” she muttered softly. “Can we please get inside, now?” 

A smile decorated her face as Catra apologized to her, Adora nodded and took Catra’s hand in her own before sprinting the last, small distance towards the entrance. Luckily, even before they arrived, the guards opened the large doors for them, allowing the couple to rush inside. Due to how drenched both of them were, they nearly slipped on the smooth marble floors. 

“There you two are! Where have you—” Glimmer appeared, but stopped mid-sentence as she looked the two up and down. “I’ll make sure to have the heating in your room be put up a bit, go get yourselves dried off,” she continued with an expression of pity on her face. 

Adora flashed Glimmer a grateful smile and nodded. “Thanks Glimmer, will do.” She led both her and Catra up the large staircase, leaving a trail of water behind in their paths. To no avail, Adora tried to hold back chuckles as Catra grumbled the whole way up to their room. Catra’s ears were flat against her head and tail rigid, despite being soaked all the way through. 

Even before the door shut behind them, Catra had already tossed her drenched shirt to the floor and was struggling to pull off her leggings, as they already clung to her skin when they weren’t soaked through. As Adora heard Catra huff and grumble while struggling, she made sure the door was shut completely and tapped Catra’s shoulder with a chuckle. “Need some help?” 

“I can handle myself!”

“Yes, I know that. Wasn’t claiming you can’t, just asking if you need help,” Adora replied with a sincere smile, only to snort as Catra almost fell over. Luckily Adora was close and caught Catra from landing on the floor. 

Catra let out a disgruntled sigh in defeat, “... _Fine_.” At Adora’s suggestion, Catra sat down on the cushioned bench at the foot of their bed. Catra obliged Adora’s gesture for her to raise her legs and leaned back a bit as her girlfriend tugged at the fabric. Little by little, the pant legs lowered until the leggings finally came off entirely and dropped onto the floor with a dull plopping sound. 

A shiver went through her as she quietly watched Adora get out of her own equally soaked clothes, feeling a blush spread on her cheeks. Her ears flicked a few times and her tail swayed from side to side, trying to shake off as much of the water as possible. 

“I’ll get us some towels,” Adora said and hurried to the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. 

Meanwhile Catra took off her underwear and sports bra, dumping them onto the pile of soaked clothes on the floor. She shook her entire body this time, trying to shake off as much of the moisture as she could, though she felt the fluff on her lower back leading to her tail was still too wet for her liking. The same went for her hair, which would undoubtedly get frizzy and three times as fluffy after drying it off completely. “Ugh!” 

“Sorry, I’m coming!” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time…” Catra mumbled with a smug smirk.

“What?” 

“Nothing, just freezing over here!” Catra went ahead and grabbed fresh and clean undies, a pair of sweats and a shirt to put on afterwards. 

Adora returned and wrapped a large towel around Catra from behind, simultaneously hugging the brunette. “I’d _never_ let you freeze,” she whispered softly, lips close to one of Catra’s ears. “I’ll keep you warm.” 

“You better,” Catra replied in a whisper, leaning into Adora’s embrace. The towel was extremely soft and felt amazing against her skin, which led Catra to rub herself against the soft fabric. 

As Catra started rubbing against the towel, Adora giggled softly, admiring how cute it was. She helped by rubbing the towel over Catra’s back and shoulders, then carefully took Catra’s tail in between her towel-covered hands and padded it gently, taking off most of the moisture. She went on to rub the patch of hair above Catra’s tail and lower back, then tossed the towel onto her girlfriend’s head. 

“Hey!”

“Hi,” Adora teased, grinning widely as she ruffled Catra’s hair with the towel. “There, you can do the rest.” She pressed a kiss against the back of Catra’s ear and went on to dry herself off. It didn’t take too long for Adora to be finished and her hair wrapped into the towel, twisted a few times and flipped it backwards. Leaving the towel on her head, she walked over and put on clean underwear, comfortable sweats and an oversized shirt.

Once she turned back to walk back to Catra, she saw Catra was now also in a similar outfit, minus the towel. As she looked at her girlfriend, Adora bit her lower lip and felt her cheeks blush. Catra’s hair was absolutely ridiculous right now and it was the cutest thing. 

“What?” Catra asked with a quirked brow as she noticed Adora looking at her. She opened her mouth, but closed it again when she heard Adora produce a muffled squeal. She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at the blonde, “I know, it looks ridiculous. I hate it.” 

Right as Adora was about to respond, there was a knock on the door. Adora answered, telling them to come in and smiled as Bow walked into their room. 

“I came to bring you guys some extra towels—” As his eyes landed on Catra, he nearly dropped the towels while letting out a sound that was a mix of a coo and squeal. “Your hair!” he exclaimed while pointing at Catra, still holding the towels in his hands. 

“Yeah, I _know_ , it loo—”

“It is so _cute_!” Bow walked closer, reaching one of his hands out to Catra. Who hissed in response, with a bushy tail, ears flattened. 

“Don’t you dare, unless you’re ready to lose that hand!” she warned, while snatching a towel from his hand. 

“Catra…” Adora tried, but backed off as Catra glared at her. 

“It’s okay, Adora.” Bow’s smile had not faltered in the slightest, but he now brought his fist up to his mouth as he circled Catra. “You are just _so_ cute, _especially_ when you act so grumpy.” 

“I’m _not_ cute, get out!” Catra retorted and hissed, then continued to rub her cheek against the soft towel. 

“You’re right, Catra,” Adora said, causing Catra to stop hissing and slowly turn to face the blonde. Catra’s tail wasn’t as puffed up anymore and her ears raised ever so slightly. 

“Wait… What?”

“You’re not cute.” 

“... I know, that’s what I just said!”

“You’re _adorable_ , actually.” Bow nodded in agreement, though the same could not be said for Catra. Rather than getting defensive, Catra let out a soft sigh and shrugged, to both Adora and Bow’s amazement. She buried her face into the soft towel again, to hide the fact she was blushing profusely. 

“...Anyway… I came to tell you that dinner will be ready in about an hour or so.” Bow walked over to Adora and leaned in close to her. “Your favorite,” he whispered and winked at Adora before turning to walk out the room again. “See you guys then!” With a big smile and a wave, he exited the room, leaving the couple alone again. 

When Catra stirred, Adora looked up from her book, moving it aside to glance at Catra’s face which was resting in her lap. Her lips curled up into a smile as she watched Catra inhale deeply and exhaled slowly after shifting a little. Catra’s tail wrapped itself around one of Adora’s legs and ears swiveled as Adora did her best to keep down her breathy giggle. As the brunette started to purr ever so gently, Adora felt like she was melting on the inside. Carefully not to bump into Catra, Adora moved her arm back, holding the book above Catra’s head and continued reading. With her other hand, Adora gently raked her fingers through Catra’s short brown hair repeatedly. A blissful sigh slipped through her lips as Adora listened to Catra’s soft purring and the rain clattering against the windows, it was so nice to just relax with her girlfriend.

While stretching out her feet, toes and her arms, hands and fingers, Catra yawned before proceeding to rub her eyes. “You’re such a nerd,” she mumbled with a playful grin, “still not done with that book?”

“I only started reading it yesterday!” Adora defended as she put a bookmark down on the page she was currently on before closing the book and placing it on the nightstand. 

“Exactly!” Catra smacked her lips as her stomach rumbled. “Anyway, is it time to eat yet? I’m starving.” 

“Should be, let’s go then.” Adora got up from the bed and held her hand out to Catra invitingly. “Can’t let my girlfriend starve, after all.” 

It had been amusing to watch Adora eat her favorite food, the sounds the blonde had produced in delight were adorable and Catra had nearly forgotten about her own food several times. 

“Are you not hungry, Catra?” Bow asked, causing Catra to tense for a moment before turning her head to face Bow. “You’ve been playing with your food, do you not like it? I’m sure we can get you something else?”

She shook her head and scooped up some food and put it in her mouth. “No, it’s good.” 

“You said you were starving, but if you don’t want your food, I can take care of it—”

“Adora! You’re already on your second serving!” Glimmer interjected. 

Adora swallowed her food and shrugged, “Is that… a bad thing?” 

“Babe, just ignore Sparkles and enjoy your food. If I'm full, you can have the rest.” Glimmer looked at Catra and sighed. “What? You rather have it be thrown away?”

Glimmer pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head with a sigh. “No, of course not. Just—Never mind.” She ignored the look Catra shot her, and instead put the last bit of food into her mouth before pushing her plate aside. 

Bow had been looking between the three women and grinned as he continued finishing his own food. 

“By the way, was it warm enough in your room?” Glimmer asked and Adora nodded. “Good. Also, would you all be up for a game?”

“What kind of game?” Catra asked curiously.

“Board game or card game, I’m fine with either.” Catra looked at Adora with a smirk to which Adora replied with a shit-eating grin. “...I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

Bow raised his eyebrows and pushed his plate aside as well, then waited to speak until he swallowed the last bit of his food. “We’re all friends, it can’t be that bad.” 

“I’m in!” Adora pumped her fist into the air as if she had won already. 

Catra’s smirk grew even more devious, “It’s on, Sparkles.” After one more bite, Catra decided she was full and shoved her plate towards Adora. To which Adora promptly grabbed onto her and kissed her on the cheek, then shoveled the food into her mouth at a speed that almost worried Catra if she hadn’t known Adora as well as she did. 

“Alright then, but _no cheating_. Yes, I’m talking to you, Horde scum.” 

Catra placed her hand to her chest in feigned shock and offense. “Oh, come on now, Sparkles. I’d _never_!”

Glimmer narrowed her eyes at Catra while crossing her arms over her chest, “Right, _very_ convincing,” she responded sarcastically. “You’ve been warned.” 

Bow let out a semi-nervous chuckle as he leaned sideways, getting closer to Catra. “She’s serious about it, Catra. If she catches you cheating…” he glanced at Glimmer and swallowed. “Please don’t cheat, she can get very … intense afterward…” he whispered, his voice cracking. 

She leaned back to face Bow, who was looking at her with pleading eyes, and her grin widened even more. “Oh, does she now?”

“Nope. Not at all—”

“Great, Adora I see you’ve finally finished your food. Let’s go then!” Glimmer said, getting up and making her way to exit the dining room. Bow let out a sigh as he got up as well and followed his girlfriend close behind.

“Yeah Adora, let’s go,” Catra teased after hopping out of her seat and waiting for the blonde to follow. In response to Adora sticking out her tongue, Catra mirrored her girlfriend and stuck out her tongue as well. “Come on, I have some games to win!”

Adora groaned and got up, nearly tackling Catra with a grin. “We literally have all night!” She managed to surprise the brunette by peppering kisses all over Catra’s face, rather than tickling her again. 

“Exactly!” Catra replied, giggling at the many kisses she received from Adora. “I wanna spend some time with you too, you know,” she whispered softly, so only Adora would hear. As her cheeks grew warm, she knew she was blushing again; absolutely ridiculous.

Adora raised one eyebrow at that, a smug expression plastered on her face. “Oh, I see. You could’ve just said so, _you know_.”

“Babe,” Catra started, snorting as she gave Adora a push to the side. “I literally _just_ said so.” 

“Oh, right…” 

“Come on, let’s kick their asses.” She pressed her lips to Adora’s for a deep kiss, only to be rudely interrupted.

Glimmer cleared her throat as they arrived at the lounge room, where they usually went to play games. “Do you guys mind?”

“Nope, not at all.” Catra winked at Glimmer before pressing her lips back on Adora’s for another kiss. 

Again, Glimmer cleared her throat, louder this time. 

With a deep sigh, Catra broke their kiss again and dramatically hung her head before whipping it towards the Queen. “ _What?_ ”

“Are we going to play a game or not?” As Glimmer’s fists balled and cheeks puffed up, Catra started to laugh. Adora simply shook her head and tried to pull Catra along into the room. 

“Ready when you are, Glitter.” 

As Catra knocked on the table again, to notify everyone that she only had one card left, Bow bit down on his lip and Glimmer nearly threw her own cards in the air. Adora just grabbed her drink and took a few sips while watching it all unfold. She counted down from three... two… one—

“You have _got_ to be kidding me!” Glimmer called out, throwing her arms up in the air, holding her own cards tightly in her hand. “This is the third time in a row!” 

“Glad to hear you’ve been paying attention—”

“Bow, _say something_!” 

“What do you want me to say, Glimmer? She’s just really good—”

“She _has_ to be cheating!”

“I’m not cheating, Sparkles.” Catra was perfectly calm, while Glimmer was huffing in frustration. Bow tried to calm her down, which worked for the most part.

“Adora, you’re awfully quiet.” Glimmer now looked at the blonde, to which Adora just raised her brows. 

She could see Catra looking at her from the corner of her eye and shrugged, albeit with a smile. “Just observing? If you want me to say anything, sorry but I can tell you Catra is in fact not cheating.” This seemed to frustrate the Queen even more, Adora shot her an apologetic smile. 

“Alright, my turn!” Bow said, in the hopes of avoiding the tension from rising any further. “Ha, take that!” With a triumphant grin, he laid down a card onto the pile. Adora looked at the card and muttered a soft ‘oh’.

“Gee, thanks Bow…” she muttered, causing Bow to grin even wider. “For giving me the perfect opportunity—” Adora put down one card, then another, and another. “—to win.” Catra’s eyes widened, along with Bow’s and Glimmer’s as Adora kept putting down one card after another. When she held just one more card in her hand, Adora knocked on the table, smiling as the other’s sighed with relief. But as Glimmer was about to pull a card from her hand to lay onto the pile, Adora dropped her last card onto it instead. 

“What the hell?!” Catra blurted, shock all over her face. 

“Hold up,” Bow said as he checked all the cards Adora had put on the pile, the crease between his brows deepening as he slowly came to the conclusion Adora had fairly won. “...You played us…” 

“Unbelievable,” Glimmer grumbled, throwing her cards down with a scowl. 

“Tell me about it…” Catra replied, squinting at her girlfriend. Adora was smiling wide enough that all her teeth showed. 

“That was fun!” she said as she collected all the cards, about to shuffle them. “Another round?” 

Glimmer let out a sigh and shook her head before resting it into her hand. “No, I think I’m good for today.” Bow chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss onto Glimmer’s cheek.

“Come on babe, let’s give these two some space. Before they kick us out,” Catra answered and took the cards from Adora’s hand to put them aside. As Adora pouted, Catra felt her heart squeeze in response. “Babe, don’t look at me like that.” 

“But Catra…” 

“Come on, before those two start making out in front of us.” Catra stuck out her tongue at Glimmer as the Queen glared at her. “Have fun you two.” Catra got up and took Adora’s hand in her own, pulling the blonde up to her feet. 

“You too! Sweet dreams!” 

“Thanks Bow, see you tomorrow!” Adora called over her shoulder as Catra pulled her out of the room. She waved and only just caught both Glimmer and Bow waving back as Catra tugged her along around the corner and into the hallway. 

As soon as the door closed behind them Catra turned around to face Adora, who was leaning her back against it. “That was really sneaky, Adora.” Catra snickered as she placed her hands on Adora’s hips, leaning her face close to that of her girlfriend.

Her hands rested on the space between Catra’s neck and shoulders as Adora smiled lovingly at the brunette, almost missing Catra’s comment. When it finally sunk in, the smile disappeared and her brows knit together in slight confusion. “Wait… What was?” 

“You, winning, dummy. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Winning?”

Catra shook her head with a hearty chuckle, “I was referring to you being able to keep a poker face,” she clarified. “Must admit, Adora, I’m impressed.” As she watched a blush creep onto Adora’s cheeks, Catra felt her heartbeat pick up speed a little. She was overcome with how cute Adora looked right now and leaned in closer, getting up to her toes and kissing Adora softly. A blissful sigh slipped through her lips when she felt Adora’s hands move up her neck, cupping her cheeks ever so gently. Catra wrapped her tail around Adora’s waist as her hands slid from Adora’s hips to her back, staying there while her lips parted to let her tongue brush against Adora’s.

When Adora pulled back to catch her breath, her forehead rested against Catra’s and she looked into Catra’s blue and gold eyes. The corners of her lips curled up into a dreamy smile, her heart fluttering in her chest as pleasant warmth filled her abdomen. Catra’s lips mimicked hers by curling up into a smile, incisors poking through and the tips gently pressing into Catra’s lower lip caused Adora to giggle softly. 

“Something funny?” Catra breathed and gently squeezed Adora’s back.

Adora shook her head slowly, “You’re just really cute.” Another giggle slipped through her lips when Catra rolled her eyes, but a blush crept onto her freckled cheeks.

“Whatever you say, idiot.” 

“I’m _your_ idiot, though.”

“Yeah, you are.” Catra brought her lips closer to Adora’s again, “I love my idiot,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” Adora answered and proceeded to press her lips against those of Catra. She let herself get lost in yet another deep, loving kiss. With their lips still connected, she felt Catra gently tug at her waist. She obliged and leaned down a little, then followed Catra towards the bed. She expected her girlfriend to let herself fall onto the bed, for Adora to follow. But as they reached the end of their bed, Catra turned them around and pushed Adora on the bed instead. “ _Hey Catra,_ ” Adora whispered, eliciting a chuckle from the brunette.

“ _Hey Adora_ ,” Catra responded with a wink. She reached for Adora’s hair and pulled out the elastic after the blonde lifted her head. “You’re so beautiful…” Catra admired, brushing some strands of Adora’s hair aside. Her body tingled as she watched a blush spread on Adora’s cheeks and eyes turn away, which caused Catra to gently take hold of Adora’s chin to get her attention. “I mean it,” she whispered, feeling her own cheeks flush when Adora’s eyes met hers again. 

“And I always thought _you_ were the gorgeous one…” Catra’s brows rose in surprise, genuinely surprised at that. Her face grew hot and her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Catra wasn’t sure how to respond to that, stammering incomprehensibly. “It’s okay, Catra. You don’t have to say anything,” Adora added, cupping Catra’s face into her hands and pulling her close. “But please know it’s the truth.” This time it was her who pulled Catra closer to reunite their lips once again. 

The only light illuminating their bodies was that of the moon, as its light shone through their windows. Neither of them had thought of drawing the curtains shut and right now, neither of them felt like getting up to do so. There was no sound but that of their breathing and the low rumbles of Melog’s purrs, who slept at the foot end of their bed. 

As Adora gently scratched behind one of Catra’s ears, she too started to purr softly, leaning into it a bit more. She heard Adora giggle when she let out a big yawn while stretching all her limbs, tail included. 

“Ready for some sleep?” Adora’s voice was soft and low, barely a whisper. She responded to Catra’s nodding by pressing a kiss right on the crown of Catra’s head. “I love you, Catra.” 

“Sap.”

“Still love you,” Adora countered with a loving smile.

Catra lifted her head and turned it to face Adora, then leaned closer so their faces were at the same level. “I have always loved you, Adora.” She booped the tip of Adora’s nose with her own, “Not sure I could ever stop, even if I wanted to. Trust me, I tried and it didn’t work.” 

Adora grimaced while caressing Catra’s back at the reminder of when they were enemies. “I am honestly glad that it didn’t work…” It hurt to think back, but before she had the chance to lose herself in the memories, Catra pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Me too,” Catra agreed. “We’re quite the couple, huh?” They both laughed at that, because it was true and they both knew it. “Just glad it worked out in the end.” 

“I think all of Etheria can agree on that one,” Adora replied with a snort. “Can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, I’m never leaving you again.” Catra’s ears lowered a bit and Adora could _feel_ the blush radiating from Catra’s cheeks. 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

“Good night, Adora,” Catra whispered and nuzzled her head underneath Adora’s chin. With one ear against Adora’s chest where her heart was located, Catra was soothed by the sound of Adora’s heartbeat. 

“Sleep well, my love.” Adora smiled fondly as she held Catra, lazily running her fingers through her girlfriend’s short hair. Their legs wrapped around each other’s and as Catra purred softly, Adora wasn’t able to keep her eyes from closing any longer. They both drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep in the safety of each other’s embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AJ for giving me the initial idea through [his tweet](https://twitter.com/catrasadoras/status/1262459090393092098?s=19), then also thanks to Mickie for fueling the need for me to write this even more when they [drew and shared this mini-comic](https://twitter.com/mickncheese/status/1262772283254472706?s=19).


End file.
